musica_electronicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daft Punk
Daft Punk es un dúo de música electrónica formado por los músicos franceses Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo (nacido el 8 de febrero de 1974) y Thomas Bangalter (nacido el 3 de enero de 1975). Daft Punk alcanzó una gran popularidad en el estilo house a finales de la década de los '90, en Francia y continuó con su éxito los años siguientes, usando el estilo synthpop. El dúo también es acreditado por la producción de canciones que se consideran esenciales en el estilo french house. Ellos fueron representados desde 1996 hasta el 2008 por Pedro Winter (Busy P) el jefe de Ed Banger Records. A principios de la carrera del grupo, los miembros de la banda estaban influidos por bandas como The Beach Boys y The Rolling Stones. Bangalter y de Homem-Christo se encontraban originalmente en una banda llamada Darlin', que se disolvió después de un corto período de tiempo, dejando a los dos experimentar con música por su cuenta. El dúo se convirtió en Daft Punk, y lanzaron su aclamado álbum debut Homework en 1997. El segundo álbum, Discovery, lanzado en el 2001, fue aún más exitoso, impulsado por los sencillos «One More Time», «Digital Love» y «Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger». En marzo de 2005, el dúo lanzó el álbum Human After All, recibiendo críticas mixtas. Sin embargo, «Robot Rock» y «Technologic» tuvieron éxito en el Reino Unido. Daft Punk hizo una gira a lo largo del 2006 y 2007 y lanzó su álbum en vivo Alive 2007, el cuál ganó un Grammy por Mejor Álbum de Electrónica/Dance. El dúo compuso la música para la película Tron: Legacy y en el 2010 lanzó el álbum de la banda sonora de la película. Daft Punk es conocido por sus conciertos excéntricos, en los que elementos y efectos visuales se incorporan con la música. El dúo también es conocido por su énfasis en sus componentes visuales y de su historia, así como el uso de trajes adornados de robot mientras aparecen en público y mientras se presentan. Actualmente ocupa el puesto #44 en la encuesta realizada en 2012 por la revista DJmag, bajando 16 puestos con respecto al año anterior. Historia Primeros Años (1987 - 1993) Thomas Bangalter y Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo se conocieron en Lycée Carnot, una escuela secundaria en París .Los dos se hicieron buenos amigos lo que los llevó a iniciar la banda basada en guitarra, Darlin' con Laurent Brancowitz en 1992. Bangalter y Homem-Christo tocaban bajo y guitarra, respectivamente, mientras Brancowitz tocaba la batería. El nombre del trío provenía de la canción de The Beach Boys del mismo nombre, que grabaron junto con una composición original, la cual fue lanzada en un EP de Duophonic Records multiartista. Una reseña negativa de la revista Melody Maker llamó a la agrupación "A Bunch of Daft Punk". Pero en vez de ignorarla, lo encontraron interesante. Como Homen-Christo comentó: «Nos esforzamos demasiado en encontrar el nombre, 'Darlin', y esto pasó tan rápido.» Darlin' se desintegró después de lo sucedido, dejando oportunidades de Brancowitz en estar con Phoenix Bangalter y Homen-Christo, mientras que Bangalter y Manuel formaron Daft Punk y empezaron a experimentar con cajas de ritmos y con sintetizadores. Era Homework (1993 - 1999) En 1993, Daft Punk atendió a un rave en Disneyland París, en donde conocieron a Stuart Macmillan, integrante de la banda "Slam" y co-fundador de la discográfica Soma Records Quality Recordings. El demo que le dieron a Macmillan formó el debut de Daft Punk con el sencillo «The New Wave», el cuál tuvo una publicación limitada en 1994. El sencillo también contenía la versión final de «The New Wave» llamada «Alive», el cuál se introdujo también en su primer álbum. Daft Punk regresó al estudio en mayo de 1995 para grabar «Da Funk». Se convirtió en su primer éxito comercial ese mismo año. Tras el éxito de «Da Funk», Daft Punk decidió buscar a un representante. Finalmente terminaron contratando a Pedro Winter, que regularmente los promocionaban a Daft Punk y a otros artistas en sus clubes nocturnos. La banda luego firmó con Virgin Records en septiembre de 1996 y realizaron un acuerdo en el que daban licencia a la compañía de producción, Daft Trax.3 Bangalter habló sobre la decisión de firmar con Virgin: Muchas compañías nos hicieron ofertas. Vinieron de todas partes, pero decidimos esperar porque no queríamos perder el control de lo que habíamos creado. Rechazamos a muchas compañías discográficas. No estábamos interesados en el dinero, así que rechazamos a las que querían más control de lo que nosotros estábamos dispuestos a tener. En realidad, somos más como socios con Virgin. En lo que respecta a el control y la libertad artística, Bangalter dijo: Queremos más control que dinero. No puedes tenerlo todo. Vivimos en una sociedad en la que el dinero es lo que la gente quiere, así que no pueden tener control. Nosotros decidimos. El control es libertad. La gente dice que somos fanáticos del control, pero el control es controlar tu destino sin controlar a otras personas. No estamos tratando de manipular a otras personas, solo estamos controlando lo que hacemos nosotros. Controlar lo que hacemos es ser libre. La gente debería dejar de pensar que un artista que controla lo que hace es algo malo. Una gran cantidad de artistas de hoy son víctimas, de no tener control, y no son libres. Y eso es patético. Si usted comienza de depender de dinero, entonces el dinero tiene que llegar a un punto para satisfacer sus gastos. «Da Funk» y «Alive» fueron incluidos en su álbum debut, Homework. El álbum contiene géneros de música como: techno, house, acid house y diferentes estilos de electro, y también es un álbum reconocido por ser uno de las influencias más grandes en el estilo del house de los '90. «Da Funk» fue incluida en la banda sonora de la película The Saint. El sencillo más famoso de Homework fue «Around the World», la cual es reconocida por repetir el título de la canción una y otra vez. Daft Punk también produjo una serie de vídeos musicales dirigidas por Spike Jonze, Michel Gondry, Roman Coppola y Seb Janiak. La colección de vídeos fue lanzada en 1999 titulada D.A.F.T.: A Story About Dogs, Androids, Firemen and Tomatoes. Era Discovery (1999 - 2003) En 1999, el dúo comenzó la producción de su segundo álbum, que había comenzado un año antes. En el 2001, el álbum Discovery fue lanzado, orientado en un estilo synthpop, lo que inicialmente sorprendió a muchos fanáticos de Homework. El grupo comentó que querían re-conectar las actitudes que tenían desde niños. Esto los llevó a usar muestras de canciones de los '70 y '80. El álbum llegó al #2 en el Reino Unido y el sencillo , «One More Time» fue un éxito de club mayor, casi llegando al primer lugar del UK Singles Chart. El álbum también es reconocido por el excesivo uso del auto-tune. Este álbum creo una nueva generación de fans. Los sencillos «Digital Love» y «Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger» también fueron un gran éxito en el Reino Unidos y los Estados Unidos, y «Face to Face» alcanzó la posición #1 en los clubes, aunque tuvo una publicación limitada. Una grabación de 45 minutos tomada de un concierto en Birmingham, Reino Unido de 1997, pero lanzada en el 2001 con el nombre Alive 1997. En el 2003, lanzaron la película animada Interstella 5555 - The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. Daft Punk produjo la película bajo la supervisión de Leiji Matsumoto, al cuál, los integrantes del grupo, se refieren como el héroe de sus infancias. El álbum Daft Club fue lanzado para promocionar el filme. Contiene mezclas del álbum Discovery, este fue solo lanzado por internet por un tiempo limitado. Era Human After All (2004 - 2008) Empezando el 13 de septiembre y terminando el 9 de noviembre de 2004, Daft Punk dedicó seis semanas para la creación de un nuevo material. El dúo lanzó el álbum "Human After All" en marzo de 2005. Las críticas fueron mixtas, sobre todo citando a su repetitivo carácter y aparentemente por la corta dedicación al grabado del álbum. Los sencillos extraídos de este álbum fueron «Robot Rock», «Technologic», «Human After All», «The Prime Time of Your Life» y «The Brainwasher». La declaración oficial de Daft Punk sobre el álbum fue: «Creemos que Human After All habla por sí mismo». Una antología de Daft Punk de un formato de CD/DVD titulado Musique Vol. 1 1993–2005 fue lanzado el 4 de abril de 2006. Contiene nuevos vídeos musicales para «The Prime Time of Your Life» y «Robot Rock (Maximum Overdrive)». Daft Punk también lanzó un álbum remix de Human After All titulado Human After All: Remixes. Una edición limitada incluía dos muñecos miniatura de Daft Punk como robots. El 21 de mayo de 2006, Daft Punk estrenó su primera película Daft Punk's Electroma en el Festival de Cannes. La película no incluye su propia música, teniendo en cuenta su anterior DVD y el estreno de la película (D.A.F.T. para Homework e Interstella 5555 para Discovery). Proyecciones de medianoche de la película se mostraron en los cines de París a partir de finales de marzo de 2007. Comentarios del público han sido positivos. Daft Punk lanzó su segundo álbum en vivo titulado Alive 2007 el 19 de noviembre de 2007. Contiene la presentación del dúo en París de su tour Alive 200725 La versión en vivo de «Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger» fue lanzada como un sencillo.26 Un video musical para el sencillo dirigido por Olivier Gondry contiene grabaciones hechas por 250 personas audiencia de la presentación hecha en Brooklyn en el Parque KeySpan, Coney Island. Era Tron: Legacy (2008 - 2010) Después del tour "Alive 2007", Daft Punk se enfocó en nuevos proyectos. En una entrevista dada en el 2008, Pedro Winter reveló que el dúo regresó a su estudio en París para trabajar en un nuevo material. Pedro también anunció su renuncia de ser el representante del dúo, para enfocarse en su disquera Ed Banger Records y en su trabajo como Busy P.En otra entrevista, Pedro indicó que el dúo estaban trabajando con una compañía no específica de Los Ángeles.En el 2008, Daft Punk fue ubicado en el posición 38º en una encuesta mundial realizada por la revista DJ Magazine, después de que, un año antes fueron ubicados en la posición 71º.El 8 de febrero de 2009, Daft Punk ganó dos Grammy Awards por su álbum Alive 2007 y su sencillo «Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger». Daft Punk ofreció once mezclas utilizando su propia música para el videojuego, DJ Hero. También aparecen en el juego, junto con su propio escenario. El dúo aparece con sus cascos de la era Discovery junto con sus trajes de cuero de la era Human After All. Estas funciones estuvieron ausentes en la secuela, DJ Hero 2, aunque para esta ofrecieron un remix de su canción «Human After All». En la Convención Internacional de Cómics de San Diego de 2009, fue anunciado que el dúo había compuesto 24 canciones para la película Tron: Legacy. La orquesta fue conducida por Joseph Trapanese. La banda colaboró con el durante dos años para la partitura, desde la pre-producción hasta su finalización. La partitura contiene una orquesta de 85 piezas, grabado en AIR Lyndhurst Studios, en Londres. El director de Tron: Legacy, Joseph Kosinski, se refirió a la banda sonora como una mezcla de orquesta y elementos electrónicos.Daft Punk hace un cameo en la película como programas de discs jockeys con sus cascos. La protagonista de la película Tron: Legacy, Olivia Wilde, comentó que el dúo posiblemente este involucrado en eventos futuros relacionados con la película.Un tráiler de la película muestra a Daft Punk y su canción «Derezed».La banda sonora de la película fue publicada el 6 de diciembre de 2010.Una edición especial de 2 discos contiene un póster del dúo de la película. Canciones adicionales del álbum se pueden encontrar a través de tiendas online. Un vídeo musical de la canción «Derezzed» se estrenó en MTV Networks el mismo día en el que el álbum fue lanzado.El vídeo esta disponible a la venta en iTunes. Walt Disney Studios lanzó un álbum que contiene mezclas del álbum, titulado Tron: Legacy Reconfiguered el 5 de abril de 2011. En el 2010, Daft Punk fueron admitidos en la Orden de las Artes y las Letras, una orden de Francia. Bangalter y de Homem-Christo fueron premiados individualmente al rango Chevalier (caballero). Soma Records anunció que lanzó una pista anteriormente sin publicar de Daft Punk de sus sesiones de Homework titulada «Drive». La pista fue incluida en la compilación del 20° aniversario de Soma. Según Soma, «Drive» fue enviada con «Rollin' & Scratchin'», pero Soma pidió que terminaran y enviaran «Da Funk» para acompañar a «Rollin' & Scratchin'», mientras que «Drive» se guardaría para una fecha posterior. Era Random Access Memories (2013 - presente) Daft Punk comenzó a trabajar en su cuarto álbum de estudio, con la colaboración del cantante y compositor Paul Williams y con contribuciones con el líder de Chic, Nile Rodgers. Williams confirmó sus colaboraciones en dos entrevistas diferentes.Durante una entrevista con Rodgers, afirmo que se reuniría con el dúo para discutir su próximo álbum, que también afirmo que el disco iba a salir a mitades de ese año.Inciando este proyecto entre 2010 y 2011. Después, en mayo de 2012, el duó anuncio que Giorgio Moroder también estaba colaborando en su próximo álbum, grabando un monólogo acerca de su vida en una cabina de voz que contiene micrófonos que van desde 1960 hasta nuestros días. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de esto, el ingeniero respondió que cada micrófono se utiliza para representar las diferentes décadas de la vida de Moroder en su monólogo. Rodgers también estuvo presente durante la sesión de grabación.Chilly Gonzales indicó un día que tenía material musical para el proyecto del dúo en un día de sesiones, y también dijo que este nuevo álbum saldría a mediados de la primavera del 2013. En octubre de 2012, Daft Punk ofreció un remix de 15 minutos de algunas canciones del cantante de blues Nathan East para la casa de moda de Yves Saint Laurent, propiedad de Heidi Slimane, y más tarde la revista DJ Magazine posiciono al dúo en el #44 de la "Lista de los 100 mejores DJ's del año" En noviembre de 2012, Nathan East también en una entrevista reitero que estaba trabajando con el dúo en la elaboración del proyecto del cuarto álbum de estudio, y también dijo que este álbum también saldrá en formato CD. Iniciando el 2013, Rodgers indicó en su blog el número de colaboraciones que tiene planeado hacer para este año, entre ellas estaba el cuarto álbum de Daft Punk. Más tarde, Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo mencionó que él y Thomas Bangalter estaban en discusiones con Sony Music Entertainment con su filial Columbia Records, y que exactamente el álbum saldrá en la primavera del 2013. Para ser exactos, el periódico británico The Sun reveló que la fecha de lanzamiento será en Mayo. En febrero de 2013, confirmaron su regreso a la música, y a su vez, que el nuevo material no sería sacado bajo Virgin Records, sino por Columbia Records.52 Desde el 23 de marzo, en iTunes Store se reveló el nombre de este nuevo álbum de estudio por fin llamado Random Access Memories, como pedido anticipado, afirmando que el lanzamiento tendrá lugar el 21 de mayo. El 19 de abril del mismo año, se da a conocer el primer sencillo del mismo,"Get Lucky", con la participación de Pharrell Williams como voz principal de la canción y Nile Rodgers como el guitarrista. Finalmente, el Random Access Memories se filtró el 13 de mayo de 2013 por Internet, ocho días antes de su lanzamiento oficial. En respuesta, dos horas más tarde el grupo habilitó la escucha de manera gratuita en iTunes Store. Influencias Bangalter y de Homem-Christo no tienen estilo musical. Años antes de producir música electrónica como un dúo, los dos declararon que compartían gustos en Elton John, MC5, The Rolling Stones, The Beach Boys y The Stooges.Su admiración mutua en bandas de rock llevó a la fundación de su propio proyecto independiente, Darlin'. Bangalter dijo que "Era tal vez una cosa más de adolescentes en ese momento. Es como, ya sabes, todo el mundo quiere estar en una banda".Ellos se inspiraron de el rock y el acid house en el Reino Unido durante la década de los 1990. De Homem-Christo señaló Screamadelica de Primal Scream como un influyente trabajo, como el registro de "poner todo junto" en términos de género.4 Las notas de Homework rinden homenaje a un gran número de artistas musicales y contiene una cita de Brian Wilson. Bangalter dijo que "En la música de Brian Wilson tu puedes realmente sentir la belleza—que era muy espiritual. También me gusta Bob Marley."Cuando se le preguntó sobre el éxito del álbum debut de Daft Punk y la creciente popularidad de su género musical asociado, Bangalter respondió, "antes de nosotros había Frankie Knuckles o Juan Atkins y así sucesivamente. Lo menos que podemos hacer es rendir homenaje a aquellos que no se conocen y que han influido a la gente."La canción de Daft Punk "Teachers" en Homework se refiere a varias influencias incluyendo a Romanthony y Todd Edwards. De Homem dijo que "Su música tuvo un gran efecto en el mundo. El sonido de sus producciones—la compresión, el sonido del bombo y la voz de Romanthony, la emoción y el alma—es parte de como sonamos ahora." Más tarde, Romanthony y Edwards colaboraron con Daft Punk en unas canciones para Discovery. Para el álbum, Daft Punk se centró en nuevos estilos de la música electrónica. Una importante fuente de inspiración fue el sencillo de Aphex Twin titulado "Windowlicker", el cual "ni fue una canción club ni una canción tranquila, sino una canción relajante", según Bangalter.El dúo también utiliza equipo para recrear el sonido de un artista anterior. Como se ha señalado por de Homem-Christo, "En 'Digital Love' puedes recibir un ambiente como de Supertramp", que se generó usando un piano eléctrico. Durante otra entrevista, de Homem-Christo aclaró que "no hicimos una lista de artistas que nos gustan y copiar sus canciones". Imagen y componentes visuales Daft Punk es reconocido por el uso de componentes visuales asociados a sus producciones musicales. Los videos musicales de los sencillos del álbum Homework destacaban a personajes memorables y puso el énfasis de contar historias en vez de la interpretación musical. Posteriormente, el álbum Discovery se convirtió en la banda sonora de Interstella 5555. Su apariencia también ha cambiado con el tiempo. Durante la era Homework, el dúo normalmente usaba máscaras para ocultar su apariencia.63 Cuando no usaban disfraces, ocasionalmente preferían ser remplazados por animación o tener la cara oscurecida digitalmente por la prensa. Muy pocas fotos oficiales del dúo existen, incluyendo una borrosa que se encuentra en las notas de Homework. En la era Discovery se dejaron ver más. Han aparecido como robots futuristas para sesiones de fotos para publicidad, entrevistas, shows en vivo y en los vídeos musicales. Estos trajes, diseñados por Tony Gardner y Alterian, Inc., son cascos deportivos capaz de reproducir varios efectos de LED y acompañados por guantes metálicos.64 Daft Punk presentó sus trajes a los televidentes de EE.UU. a través de un anuncio para la promoción de sus nuevos vídeos durante el bloque de Cartoon Network, Toonami.65 Thomas Bangalter declaró: "No elegimos ser robots. Hubo un accidente en nuestro estudio. Estábamos trabajando en nuestra toma de muestras, exactamente a las 9:09 am el 9 de septiembre de 1999, explotó. Cuando recuperamos la consciencia, descubrimos que nos habíamos convertido en robots." Daft Punk ha dicho que usan las máscaras para combinar fácilmente las características de los seres humanos y las máquinas. Sin embargo, Bangalter indicó que los trajes fueron el resultado de la timidez. "Pero se convirtió en algo apasionante desde el punto de vista de la audiencia. Es como un individuo normal con algún tipo de superpoder."4 Cuando se le preguntó si el dúo se expresa diferente mientras usan los trajes robóticos, Bangalter declaró: "No, no es necesario. No se trata de tener inhibiciones. Es más como una versión avanzada del glam, donde definitivamente no eres tú."4 Con el lanzamiento de Human After All, los trajes del dúo musical se hicieron menos complicados, consistiendo con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de color negro, y versiones simplificadas de los cascos de la era Discovery. Los trajes fueron diseñados por Hedi Slimane. De acuerdo con Bangalter, el dúo tiene una "regla general de no aparecer en vídeos". Aunque el dúo raramente concede entrevistas, Bangalter es citado como el más hablador y obstinado. En cuanto a la fama y el estrellato, dijo: No creemos en el estrellato. Queremos estar enfocados en la música. Si tenemos que crear una imagen, debe de ser una imagen artificial. Eso esconde nuestro aspecto físico y también muestra nuestra opinión de el estrellato. No es un compromiso. Estamos tratando de separar el lado público y el lado privado. Es sólo que estamos un poco avergonzados por toda la cosa. No queremos entrar a esta cosa del estrellato. No queremos ser reconocidos en las calles. Sí, todo el mundo nos han aceptado por el uso de máscaras en las fotos hasta ahora, lo cual nos hace felices. Quizás a veces la gente esté un poco decepcionada, pero esa es la única manera en la que lo queremos hacer. Creemos que la música es lo más personal que podemos dar. El resto se trata sólo de las personas que se toman en serio a ellos mismos, que es a veces muy aburrido. En la misma entrevista, también se le preguntó si la fama puede ser evitada. Sí, creo que la gente entiende lo que estamos haciendo. Conozco a mucha gente que tal vez le guste la manera en la que manejamos las cosas. La gente entiende que no es necesario estar en las portadas de las revistas con tu cara para hacer buena música. Pintores y otros aristas, no los conoces, pero sabes lo que están haciendo. Estamos contentos de que el concepto en sí mismo se está haciendo famosa. En Francia, si hablas de Daft Punk de seguro millones de personas lo han escuchado, pero menos de unos pocos miles de personas conocen nuestra cara, que es en lo que estamos ahora. Lo controlamos, pero no somos nosotros físicamente, son nuestras personas. No queremos que las personas lleguen a nosotros, con nuestra misma edad, saludando y diciendo: "¿Puede darme su autógrafo?", porque creemos que somos exactamente iguales a ellos. Incluso las niñas, pueden enamorarse de tu música, pero no de ti. no siempre tienes que comprometerte contigo mismo para tener éxito. El estar con máscaras es sólo para hacerlo más divertido. Las imágenes pueden ser aburridas. No queremos esas poses y actitudes del rock and roll, son completamente estúpidas y ridículas hoy en día. Durante el rodaje y promoción de Daft Punk's Electroma el dúo se esforzó para evitar mostrar sus caras. Mientras estaban en el set de la película, el dúo eligió ser entrevistados de espaldas. Como se informó en octubre de 2006, la banda fue tan lejos como para usar tela negra sobre sus cabezas en una entrevista televisada. Se cree que el misterio de su identidad y la originalidad de sus disfraces han hecho que ganen popularidad. El estatus de sus trajes se han comparado con el maquillaje de KISS y la chaqueta de cuero usada por Iggy Pop. Bangalter dijo: "La máscara se pone muy caliente, pero después de llevar tanto tiempo con ella, ya me acostumbre a ella".También dijo: Nunca nos gustó hacer lo mismo dos veces. Es más divertido y entretenido para nosotros hacer algo diferente, ya sea con máscaras o el desarrollo de una personalidad que mezcla la ficción y la realidad. Estamos encantados de volver alas. Durante otra entrevista, Bangalter llamó a Andy Warhol como uno de las primeras influencias artísticas de Daft Punk. Discografía Álbumes de estudio 1997:Homework 2001:Discovery 2005:Human After All 2013:Random Access Memories Álbumes en vivo 1997:Alive 1997 2007:Alive 2007 Álbumes recopilación 2006: Musique Vol. 1 1993–2005 Soundtrack de películas 2003:Interstella 5555 - The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem 2010:Tron: Legacy Remixes álbumes 2003:Daft Club 2006:Human After All: Remixes 2008:Leftovers 2011:Tron: Legacy R3C0NFIGUR3D Extended Plays Darlin' (1992) The New Wave (1994) Indo Silver Club (1996) Da Funk (1996) Revolution 909 (1996) Burnin' (2007) Around The World (1997) One More Time (2000) Aerodynamic (2001) Digital Love (2001) Face to Face (2003) Something About Us (Love Theme From Interstella 5555) (2003) Human After All (2005) Robot Rock (2005) Technologic (2005) The Prime Time Of Your Life (2006) Harder,Better,Faster,Stronger (Alive 2007) (2007) Stronger Feat. Kanye West (2007) Galería Daftpunk-obsession size.jpg Wiki-background daft punk 01.jpg obsession_wallpaper_cutup.jpg df02.jpg Daft-Punk-Earth.jpg images.jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg images (3).jpg images (4).jpg|Concepto de los cascos usados por el dúo Daft Punk images (5).jpg 200px-ThomasBangalter028.jpg|Thomas Bangalter Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Daft Punk Categoría:Electrónica